


In this together

by betweenyouandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Narry - Freeform, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenyouandi/pseuds/betweenyouandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we need to talk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this together

**Author's Note:**

> It's completely normal for men to get pregnant AU

–

Niall can hear the front door being unlocked and someone letting himself in all the way from the bathroom on the other side of the house.

“Harry?” He asks, his voice echoing weakly against the bathroom walls. 

Swallowing thickly, he takes a glance back down again. In his hand he has a stick, telling him some life-changing news with its two lines on it, and Niall's mind has gone completely blank, not knowing how he feels about it.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Harry shouts back, and then there’s footsteps nearing the bathroom, making Niall panic.

He hides the pregnancy test behind his back, and feels ridiculous. 

“Hey, babe.” Harry’s head appears in the doorway. He gives him his best winning smile and then looks at him with raised eye-brows. “What are you doing in here?”

Niall shakes his head, smiling and trying to get his head straight. 

This thing - between him and Harry is going so well. Like, after years and years going around aimlessly, from one bad relationship to another, he never thought something could feel this easy as it does with Harry. 

How the boy had crashed into his life at the worst moment and slowly, had healed him by putting all the pieces of his broken heart back together, still feels uncanny. 

But he did, and he was there all along - when Niall needed someone to listen, someone to lean on, someone to drink with and someone to move on with. They went on from being friends to something more significant, more exciting.

It’s not been long enough, though, Niall thinks, as he feels the stick burning behind his back in his hands. Harry’s been in his life a fair amount of time, yes, but the part where they became more than friends is too short for the kind of news Niall has to offer.

He also knows the basis of their relationship - trust and honesty, and knows he cannot hide anything from Harry. He sees straight through him.

“I think we need to talk.” And his blank tone shrinks Harry’s smile a bit. He takes a step into the bathroom and kneels down in front of Niall’s hunched down figure.

“Ni, babe? What’s wrong?” He questions, with worry in his eyes. He rests his palms on Niall’s tiny knees and smooths his exposed skin in the knee holes. 

Niall doesn’t know how to answer, so he brings the stick from its hiding place, behind his back, out in the open and right under Harry’s wide eyes. 

“This.” He whispers almost too low to be heard. 

Harry’s hands still on Niall’s knees as he takes in the stick and what it represents. His wide eyes grow even wider and it looks like, he’s as dumb-founded as Niall was when he first saw the result.

What Niall doesn’t expect - are the tears, shedding down Harry’s cheeks and dropping onto his lap.

Niall’s not sure what kind of tears these are and the ignorance feels unbearably. He wipes some of the tears away and lifts Harry’s head up a bit, so he can see the look in his tear stained eyes. Niall keeps his gentle hold on Harry’s cheek, caressing his soft skin, and studies the face of his beautiful boyfriend. 

He looks astonished, understandable, by the news, but there also something tender in his eyes. He looks so lovely - like, some kind of wounded bird that needs to be taken care of, and Niall finds himself falling even more in love with him.

Harry takes the stick out of Niall’s shaky hands and puts it on the bathroom counter, instead. He takes Niall’s both now free hands in his and looks up. The silence between them can not have been there more than couple minutes but it feels more like hours. Niall can’t even remember the last time it’s been this quiet in their house.

Harry clears his throat for a what seems like forever, and Niall’s becoming more and more impatient. 

“Harry, what are you thinking?” He urges, when it seem like Harry’s not getting his thoughts gathered to create words.

“I think-” Harry starts, cautiously, and tightens his hold on Niall’s hands. “I love you and that this -” He picks up the pregnancy test from the counter. “is the most awesome piece of news.”

He puts the stick down and nothing but beams at Niall, who in turn tries to digest the words Harry’s just formed.

“but-”

“I mean, it’s a bit sooner than i expected and I’m not gonna lie, I was shocked for a moment there-” Harry cuts him off, explaining. Niall’s amazed by how easily he talks, cheerily, as if they were talking about what to get from the grocery store and not about starting a family. “But, Ni, I have always wanted them, kids. And I know you want them too. So, I really don’t care about what everybody else say - if it’s too soon or not. I have known you for years now and I know for sure you are the most precious human being on this planet and I’d be fucking honored to raise a child with you.”

Niall can feel how his mouth hangs slightly open at the end of Harry’s speech. He’s feeling a bit overwhelmed to be honest, and a bit out of breath. He’s so amazed by Harry and his calm reasoning that for a while Niall settles for just staring at him, completely speechless.

They spend another while in a silence.

“Kids, huh? In plural?” Niall finally says, breaking the silence. He's still a bit taken a back by the recent events of the day, but he has that playful tone in his voice. “How many are we talking about here?”

Harry chuckles, wiping over his still a bit damp eyes. “As many as you want, babe.” He says, and wraps his arms behind Niall’s back, pulling them closer to each other.

Niall stares down at him, smiling fondly, and brushes some of Harry’s curls to the side. “I am honored, too, you know. To carry your child and to raise him or her with you.”

Harry smiles, or more like beams, that’s how radiant his smile is. He reaches up and kisses Niall, softly, and sighs into it. “Love you.” He presses a quick kiss on his nose and stands up from the floor. 

Niall extends his hand to Harry, who takes it and pulls his pregnant boyfriend up and flush against his chest. He wraps his arms around Niall’s waist, feeling an overpowering need to protect him and the fetus growing inside of him.

“I’m scared, Haz.” Niall mumbles into his neck and yeah, so is Harry. So bloody scared. He still knows, has faith in them - they have gone through so much together. Never wavering.

“Don’t be. We’re in this together. Always.” Harry reassures.

“Yeah, okay.” Niall hums, approving.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading x


End file.
